Le perdre pour nous trouver
by missxfuruba
Summary: Destiel UA! Dean mène une vie tout à fait normal, 26 ans, mécanicien et célibataire. Un jour Sam, préoccupé par le célibat et la solitude de son frère, débarque avec quelque chose pour Dean. Ce dernier ne comprends pas encore que c'est le début d'une aventure humaine qui changera sa vie.


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un OS que j'ai commencé le 27 décembre dernier! Oui, il m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'ai réussi à le finir! J'ai écrit cet OS pour me défouler, d'une histoire qui est arrivée à une de mes amies (j'aborde donc une histoire vraie, mais très très romancée et remise à ma sauce, disons que l'évènement déclencheur de l'histoire est une histoire vraie.). **

**Pour celles qui n'aiment pas ça : attention au léger lemon dans le dernier "gros" paragraphe à la fin.**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire, car c'est un UA. Mes les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez malgré les dialogues très maladroits (j'ai beaucoup de difficultés) et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas OOC (sinon j'efface tout et je recommence xD). Enfin pour Castiel, ça l'est un peu à cause du contexte UA où son histoire n'est pas la même, je lui ai donné un peu plus de caractère mais j'aime rester dans ce que j'aime donc voilà...**

**L'OS fait 13 064, alors amusez-vous bien! Bonne lecture!**

**Le perdre pour nous trouver**

Le cœur lourd de remords, il finissait de remplir la dernière fiche. Une signature, un dernier regard, et c'était terminé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le temps lui avait manqué. Il avait fallu décider vite et dans l'intérêt de l'autre. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, empli d'une culpabilité qu'il porterait longtemps. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que ce soit pour le mieux.

Dean avait été confronté à beaucoup de choix difficiles dans sa vie.

A la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'il n'avait que 7 ans, il dut choisir entre partir sur les routes avec son père ou rester avec son petit frère de seulement 4 ans chez son oncle Bobby. Malgré son jeune âge, il savait combien les conséquences de son choix seraient lourdes, et il prit sa vie en main pour la première fois. Rien ne comptait plus que son frère, et Sam venait d'être privé de sa maman, il aurait besoin de Dean avec lui. Et Dean aurait toujours besoin de Sam.

Lorsqu'il apprit la mort de son père dix ans plus tard renversé par une voiture alors qu'il sortait d'un bar ivre mort, Dean dut choisir les mots qui seraient dits durant l'enterrement, les fleurs et les photos qui accompagneraient la cérémonie tandis qu'il réconforterait tant bien que mal son frère cadet. Avec John disparaissaient les espoirs de pouvoir un jour combler l'absence d'un père sincère mais néanmoins mystérieux et lointain.

Quand Sam déclara qu'il aimerait faire des études supérieures après le lycée, Dean dut faire son choix entre finir sa formation en vue de monter sa propre entreprise, ou se mettre à travailler pour payer les frais d'inscription à la fac. Sam avait tenté de le dissuader, mais Dean attachait plus d'importance à l'avenir de son frère qu'au sien. De plus, travailler comme mécanicien dans le garage de Bobby lui suffisait amplement. Il n'avait pas plus d'ambition que ça.

Quand Bella lui demanda -ou plutôt lui ordonna- de choisir entre elle et l'alcool auquel il devenait sans raison un peu trop dépendant, il choisit de se ressaisir et d'assister à des réunions de groupe. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était clean. Il l'avait fait par amour pour elle, pour Sam et ses proches.

La vie ne l'avait pas épargné mais il avait roulé sa bosse comme on dit. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien et était resté dans le droit chemin, malgré ses quelques écarts. La vie avait voulu que Bella et lui se séparent. Trop de routine dans leur couple, le peu de magie qui avait existé avait disparu et ils ne se parlaient plus que pour combler les silences pesants et emplis de doutes. Ça avait été mieux ainsi.

Dean s'était donc retrouvé à nouveau seul, dans son grand appartement. Mécanicien de tout juste 26 ans, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Bien sûr, il avait de nombreux amis, une famille exceptionnelle et une vie tranquille. Mais il lui manquait quelqu'un. Une personne qui serait chez lui les soirs où il rentrerait, avec qui il passerait ses nuits, avec qui tout serait plus simple, plus incroyable et où chaque instant passé ensemble serait magique. Dean souhaitait rencontrer une personne qui aurait besoin de lui, comme lui aurait besoin d'elle.

Et puis un jour, son charmant petit frère eut une idée. Une idée que Dean avait d'abord voulu lui faire regretter, mais qui s'avéra être au fil des semaines, quelque chose de précieux.

Sam vint un samedi lui rendre visite. C'est en ouvrant la porte que Dean aperçut et devina ce que ce sale géant attendait de lui. A côté de Sam se trouvait une petite boule de poils noire et blanche. La chose en question remuait furieusement la queue et semblait être la petite bête la plus heureuse de la terre, avec ses grands yeux admiratifs posé sur Dean, son futur maître.

Le maître en question lança un regard assassin à son frère.

« Hors de question, Sam.

-Dean. Ce n'est qu'un chiot, il ne va pas te faire de mal, au contraire.

-C'est toi qui veut un chien, pas moi! »

Sam soupira. Il ne partirait pas. Dean avait besoin de compagnie. Un animal était la solution idéale à sa solitude. Un petit chien qui dépendrait de lui et qui le verrait toujours comme le plus précieux cadeau qu'on lui ait fait, un foyer.

« Laisse-nous entrer, et je t'expliquerai. »

L'aîné prit un instant de réflexion. Sur le front de ce chiot était écrit 'DANGER', il le savait. Les chiens abîmaient tout, laissaient leurs poils partout jusque dans la bouffe et faisaient leurs besoins à l'endroit le plus délicat de la maison, là où ça dérangeait le plus. Dean ne voulait clairement pas de ça chez lui. Et c'est pourquoi il laissa Sam et la chose entrer chez lui. Pour argumenter et convaincre son frère qu'il n'en voulait pas, absolument pas. Hors de question.

Plus tard, Sam salua Dean en lui souhaitant un bon week-end avec son nouveau petit colocataire. Ce dernier était parti en exploration de sa toute nouvelle maison avec entrain en agitant la queue dans tous les sens. De temps à autres, il jetait un œil sur l'humain qui le scrutait étrangement. Cet humain serait son maître, son ami, son foyer.

Ce petit être d'à peine deux mois avait déjà parcouru toutes les pièces de l'appartement, et Dean avait tâché de le suivre partout, tant il craignait une quelconque casse. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette petite boule d'énergie qui s'affairait dans les moindres recoins de son chez-lui, et ça le mettait dans un étrange état de panique.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sam avait réussi à le convaincre de garder le chiot. En même temps, son frère maîtrisait les meilleures techniques de puppy eyes sur lui, c'était foutu d'avance. Dean espérait tout de même que le vrai chiot ne prendrait pas exemple. D'ailleurs il venait encore de le perdre de vue. Il entama une drôle de course en hélant « Le chien! Hé! Le chien! Viens par ici! ».

Il finit par admettre sa défaite au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à le chercher. Il s'installa sur le canapé, une bière à la main et se mit à penser à tout ce que cette situation signifiait. D'accord, il se sentait seul. D'accord, il voulait un peu d'inattendu dans son train train quotidien. Mais est-ce que cet inattendu devait forcément se manifester sous la forme de ce petit chien noir et blanc typé labrador?

Quelle galère!

Il était pris avec... avec une vessie ambulante qui s'était, par la même, lâchée contre sa table basse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hé merde! Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf un animal. Dean détestait les chiens!

La boule de poil décida de sortir de sa cachette. Son maître n'avait apparemment pas compris le principe du jeu de cache-cache. Il essaierait de le lui expliquer plus tard. Pour l'heure, le manque de contact se faisait cruellement sentir et il commençait à fatiguer. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine, toujours en agitant la queue, tentant de paraître le plus mignon possible. Il s'arrêta net devant Dean et s'assit devant lui, puis pencha la tête. Dean le regarda longuement, se demandant ce qui lui restait à faire. Il sourit en voyant l'air interrogatif que semblait prendre l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? Désolé, j'ai rien à manger pour toi, p'tite tête. »

Le chiot aboya, son propre aboiement le propulsant sur ses quatre pattes. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attendri. Il finit de laver les dégâts urinaires du nouveau squatteur et se rassit pour finir sa bière. Le chien suivit le mouvement et se retrouva au pied du canapé. Dean l'observait et devina que la créature cogitait sur comment atteindre son niveau. C'était assez fascinant, il devait l'avouer. Voir ce petit être se débattre avec sa taille réduite, sautant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait pour être auprès de lui. C'était captivant, et adorable.

Dean finit par céder et le souleva du sol pour déposer le chiot à côté de lui. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il entama un monologue.

« Tu sais p'tite tête, je sais pas si je pourrai te garder. J'ai pas la fibre animal tu vois? » Le chien faisait sa toilette docilement. « Le truc c'est que j'avais pas prévu d'avoir un clebs. Franchement, je pense que tu serais mieux dans une famille avec des gosses. Ils t'aimeraient sans doute plus que moi et tu aurais plus de choses à mâcher et à détruire. » Dean tournait sa bière entre ses main, le chiot avait arrêté sa toilette et le fixait attentivement. « La vérité c'est que je sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. » Puis ce regard l'interpella. Ce regard qui semblait dire « Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon seul repère. J'ai besoin de toi. ». Il était empli d'admiration, d'envie d'attention. Il avait l'air si fragile, blotti ainsi contre lui.

Dean eut l'impression que le chien avait compris ses paroles. S'il n'en avait pas saisi le sens, le chiot devait avoir intercepté les doutes qui en émanaient. L'animal l'avait écouté, prêté attention à sa voix, et sûrement le ferait-il à nouveau. Car Dean représentait son monde, sa sécurité.

C'est là qu'il comprit. Rien ne serait plus pareil pour eux deux.

« On peut toujours essayer, pas vrai? » Il lui sourit en lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête. Le chiot ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit contre la cuisse de son maître. Un rituel qui se répèterait de nombreuses fois.

Leur premier week-end de cohabitation fut ponctué de cris, de courses et de couinements. Le chien s'obstinait à faire ses besoins contre la table basse du salon et ne réagissait pas quand Dean le sortait. Ce dernier aurait fait une crise de nerf depuis longtemps si le chiot n'avait pas été si mignon. Il savait s'y prendre comme il fallait pour éviter de se faire gronder, ayant des yeux verts très expressifs. Au bout d'un moment, Dean en eut marre et sortit seul faire un tour pendant presque une heure. A son retour, il vit un point noir se précipiter à ses pieds en couinant. Il avait fallu plus d'un quart d'heure à le tenir contre lui pour le calmer.

« Du calme, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Même si tu pisses partout quand il faut pas et que t'es un vrai pot de colle. Je te garde p'tite tête, promis. » Le chiot se relaxa au son de sa voix calme et sereine.

Dean lui expliqua (malgré le fait que le chien ne lui répondrait jamais) que le lendemain, il devrait partir travailler, et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emmener avec lui. Il limiterait l'accès au salon et à la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Ha et, éventuellement, il réfléchirait à un nom, même s'il se voyait bien l'appeler « p'tite tête ». Mais il y avait pas mal de noms bien plus classes pour un chiot, et le sien en aurait un qui impressionnerait tout ceux qu'ils croiseraient.

C'est ainsi que, malgré les suppliques de son frère, Dean décida que la créature à quatre pattes serait baptisée Zeppelin, Zep pour plus de facilité. Le chiot avait tout naturellement assimilé son nom, même s'il ferait semblant de ne pas l'entendre pour échapper aux sermons après une bêtise.

Une routine s'installa. Les jours passèrent, sans que Dean ne s'en aperçoive. Zep commençait à intégrer la notion d'être propre et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on le retrouve devant la porte en couinant. La table basse n'allait plus en pâtir pour le plus grand bonheur du propriétaire. Avant que Dean ne parte au travail, il vérifiait toujours la gamelle d'eau et de croquettes, puis caressait doucement la tête de son compagnon qui dormait encore sur le canapé (ce chien aimait de toute évidence les grasses matinées) et lui signalait qu'il partait. Malgré des débuts fracassants quant à la faculté du chiot à supporter la séparation, Zep avait su comprendre que son maître reviendrait toujours à la maison. Et en effet, Dean revenait à la pause de midi, le sortait pour les besoins et mangeait à la hâte avant de repartir.

Dean avait su aménager son emploi du temps pour prendre soin du chiot comme il le fallait durant la semaine. Il se dit que lorsque l'animal serait plus grand, peut-être le prendrait-il avec lui au travail et l'attacherait là où l'on entreposait les carcasses de voiture. Ainsi le chien pourrait prendre l'air et voir les employés s'activer autour de lui au lieu d'être enfermé. Les week-ends, Zep avait le droit à une sortie qui durait en général toute la journée. Dean l'emmenait dans le parc à deux minutes à pied de chez lui. Là, il pouvait lui apprendre certains tours et le faire se dépenser plus que les soirs de semaine. Sans compter qu'il l'emmenait aussi avec lui lorsqu'il voyait ses amis, ou Sam qui était très fier de voir comme Dean s'attachait au chien.

La vie avec Zeppelin était facile. Il arrivait au chiot de faire quelques bêtises (notamment de mâchouiller tout ce qui pouvait traîner par terre) mais cela restait un minimum par rapport à ce que Dean avait craint. Et puis il aimait ce chien. Ils avaient tissé en très peu de temps un lien très fort et une grande affection l'un pour l'autre. Zep traînait souvent dans ses jambes et lorsque Dean s'installait le soir pour regarder la télé, l'animal venait toujours se blottir contre sa cuisse, en quémandant des caresses et des câlins. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'aller dormir avec son maître, quand ce dernier ne l'éjectait pas du lit parce qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil.

Les semaines passèrent, et Zep grandissait vite. Le blanc de son pelage s'étalait du dessous du ventre jusqu'à ses longues pattes tachetées de noir et affinées par son croisement. Il n'était pas un pur race, avait la truffe fine et avancée de même que sa queue, toute noire. Sam avait dit qu'il serait plus petit et plus fin qu'un labrador arrivé à l'âge adulte. Mais vu comme il grandissait, Dean demandait à voir. Zep avait désormais 4 mois et arrivait à la hauteur de son genou. Un soir, alors qu'il s'assoupissait lentement sur le canapé, il se mit à penser comment en deux mois sa vie avait changé grâce à son chien. De sentir que quelque part, Zep l'attendait, qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il l'aimait sans autre contrepartie que de l'attention, ça le rendait heureux et fier de ce qu'il était. Dean se sentait accepté, et privilégié d'une attention pareille, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre à son compagnon.

C'était le bonheur.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il aujourd'hui obligé de signer ces foutus papiers? Pourquoi, alors que tout était si parfait, devait-il se séparer de son chien?

Dean avait tellement de questions, de frustration en lui. C'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas perdu Zep de vue au parc, rien ne serait arrivé. Tout aurait continué à être parfait. Mais il en était allé autrement. Zep avait couru très loin dans le parc et était revenu en boitillant vers Dean. Ce dernier pensait qu'il s'était cogné quelque part et que ce n'était qu'une entorse. Qu'il l'emmènerait chez le vétérinaire pour avoir une atelle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Zep boitait de plus en plus et se mettait à couiner plus fort d'heure en heure. Dean avait essayé de le toucher pour comprendre d'où exactement venait la douleur mais le chien avait tenté de le mordre. Et il était trop tard pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Il passa donc la nuit auprès de Zep qui agonisait presque, la douleur provenant apparemment de la patte arrière gauche. Le chien avait pleuré toute la nuit, et Dean n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser la souffrance de son animal et ça le tuait intérieurement. Au petit matin, il avait enveloppé Zep dans une couverture et s'était dirigé le plus rapidement possible chez son vétérinaire. Ce dernier fit passer des radios au chiot et annonça à Dean qu'il s'agissait d'une fracture du fémur.

Une fracture. Ouf! Ça n'était pas trop grave. Ça irait pour son chien, il aurait juste à se faire mettre un plâtre.

Et c'était là qu'il se trompait. Le vétérinaire lui expliqua qu'une fracture à cet endroit devait être opérée. L'opération coûtait presque mille dollars. Ce fut un coup de massue qu'on lui asséna. Il n'avait pas cet argent. C'était presque un mois de salaire et le peu d'économie qu'il avait placée avait servi pour les études de Sam. Le vétérinaire, ennuyé, essaya de réduire les frais à neuf cent dollars. Du pareil au même. Les factures et le loyer venaient d'être payés, Dean n'avait plus grand chose sur son compte. Et personne ne pourrait lui prêter cet argent si vite, et Zep ne supportait plus la douleur.

« Quand on adopte un animal on l'assume! J'vous jure, les gens sont vraiment cons de nos jours! »

Dean serra les dents et se retint de répondre à cette remarque. Qui pourrait payer une telle somme comme ça? Quelle chance avait-il pour que ce soit une fracture qu'il faille opérer? Pourquoi leur faisait-on ça? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention à son chien, bordel?! Ce n'était pas Zep qui méritait de souffrir comme ça, c'était lui!

Il demanda ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et le vétérinaire lui dit d'un ton dédaigneux qu'il fallait téléphoner au différencier d'une association pour animaux, ce que Dean fit de suite. La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil fut compréhensive et lui expliqua que Zep pourrait se faire opérer le lendemain par leur chirurgien, pour une somme de six cent dollars. S'il ne pouvait pas payer, il devrait alors signer un acte d'abandon et le céder au refuge. L'animal étant un chiot de seulement quatre mois, il n'aurait pas de mal à se faire adopter.

Et Dean n'avait pas cet argent. Il lui restait à peine cent dollars pour finir le mois. Il regarda Zep. Zep était assis à ses pieds, le regardant en agitant la queue et en penchant la tête. Cet air si adorable qui semblait dire « On fait quoi maintenant? On rentre bientôt à la maison? », et Dean dut ravaler ses larmes et céder. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son chien dans cette situation et pour qu'il soit guéri au plus vite, il signa l'acte d'abandon sans possibilité de le reprendre. Un dernier regard à son chien, empli de regrets et d'amertume. Une dernière parole, un murmure à peine audible « Je suis désolé ». Puis il s'en alla, laissant son meilleur ami.

Une fois assis dans sa voiture, il regarda longuement le cabinet vétérinaire. Il espérait qu'on prenne bien soin de Zep. Son Zeppelin, qui ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Le long du trajet, il laissa ses larmes couler. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en bas de son immeuble, Dean fut prit d'une colère sans nom. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le volant en jurant, puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se répétant que c'était de sa faute et combien il s'en voulait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, il s'emporta contre le cabinet vétérinaire. De quel droit l'avait-on jugé ainsi? Pourquoi une simple opération était-elle si chère? De quel droit lui enlevait-on son chien comme cela? Pourquoi de cette manière là?! Pourquoi lui avait-on pris son chien bordel?!

Depuis trois ans, il n'avait pas été saoul. Un an auparavant il avait recommencé à boire de la bière, modérément, sans réaction de manque. Il n'avait plus aucune bouteille d'alcool fort chez lui et cela lui manqua cruellement dans l'instant présent. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, oublier. Oublier la douleur de ne plus jamais voir Zep ici, près de lui. Oublier comme il l'avait aimé, comme il avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il voulait tout oublier, ne plus souffrir. A quoi bon l'avoir aimé autant si c'était pour le perdre deux mois après. Seulement deux mois. Il lui semblait que ça avait été beaucoup plus, comme si Zep avait toujours été là. Et maintenant le pauvre était seul dans ce cabinet, à attendre en vain son maître. Il serait transporté au refuge pour son opération puis mis en cage le temps de se rétablir. Seul dans cette cage, seul à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Si seulement...

Il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il le garderait avec lui. Dean n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait pris la pire décision de toute sa vie, et il la regretterait toujours.

Il s'endormit sur son canapé, épuisé. Son téléphone le réveilla deux heures plus tard. C'est vrai que Dean avait appelé Bobby pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait venir travailler qu'en fin de matinée et il était déjà midi. Son oncle devait être inquiet. Il décrocha et raconta l'histoire, le cœur serré et la voix brisée. Bobby fut atterré par son histoire. Dean avait peur des reproches (c'était de sa faute après tout) mais son oncle n'en fit rien, au contraire. N'importe qui serait bienveillant à l'entente d'une histoire pareille, et tout le monde autour d'eux savait combien Dean adorait son chien, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. C'était injuste. Le mécanicien était furieux d'un système pareil. Séparer presque de force un maître de son animal à cause d'un problème d'argent? Il n'avait jamais vu ça! Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de convaincre Dean qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait.

« On le retrouvera fiston. Il n'y a pas tant de refuges que ça en ville.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le reprendre Bobby! Ils ne me laisseront pas le racheter! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas combien il sera vendu. Sans doute pour une somme conséquente aux soins qu'ils ont dû lui faire.

-Et alors? J'ai pas grand chose, mais au moins de quoi te rendre service! Je te dis qu'on va essayer de le retrouver! Si on y arrive, je le prendrai à mon nom! Et j'en profiterai pour aller dire à ce véto ma façon de penser après ça! »

Dean le remercia intérieurement. Il était rassuré de ne pas être le seul à être abattu par cette situation. Mais il savait que les chances de retrouver Zeppelin seraient minces. Il était bien trop mignon. Sitôt qu'il serait mis en exposition, il se ferait adopter sans que Dean n'ait le temps de le trouver. C'était peut-être pour le mieux au fond. Zep trouvera sans doute une meilleure famille.

Bobby voulut lui donner sa journée, mais il refusa. Il devait se changer les idées et travailler. Son oncle se dit qu'il ne le surchargerait pas trop, que son neveu et presque fils n'allait pas être en forme.

Ce fut une dure journée, à la fin de laquelle Sam vint voir son frère pour lui apporter son soutien. En voyant Dean dans cet état de tristesse, le cadet fut résolu à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour retrouver le chien. Dès le lendemain il appela le refuge pour demander si l'opération s'était bien déroulée et où il serait amené par la suite. Il renouvela les appels le jour suivant, cette fois pour qu'on lui dise que Zep s'était bien remis mais le refuge refusa d'en dire plus. Le chiot était présenté comme étant sans maître, et ils ne considéraient pas très moral que l'animal retourne chez celui qui l'avait laissé. Sam était hors de lui et raccrocha aussi sec. Il décida qu'il irait là-bas tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le chiot.

Dean ne réagissait plus et préférait qu'on évite d'aborder le sujet. Il ne se pensait pas digne de revoir son chien après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Et puis trois jours plus tard, il reçut un appel de Sam. Ce dernier était désolé. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Zep à temps. Le chiot venait d'être adopté.

Au fond, Dean s'y était attendu et préféra essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il voulut néanmoins savoir quel genre d'individu avait recueilli Zeppelin. Son frère avait cru comprendre d'après les vagues explications des employés qu'un jeune homme célibataire s'était présenté au refuge, cherchant un animal de compagnie afin de remédier à sa solitude. Tout comme Dean auparavant. Ce dernier espérait profondément que l'homme traiterait bien ce chien, car après les malheurs qu'il avait subis, il méritait d'être choyé. C'était la fin d'une histoire pour lui mais le début d'une nouvelle pour Zep. Penser ainsi le rassurait et le motivait à oublier et à aller de l'avant.

Les mois passèrent et Dean dut s'habituer à ce silence qui régnait chez lui lorsqu'il rentrait, à ce vide qu'avait laissé Zep. Ses amis l'avaient souvent invité à sortir pour lui changer les idées et le travail aidant, il finit par s'y faire. Dean se remit de cette histoire et Sam commença à lui parler d'adopter un autre chien. L'aîné fut catégorique et refusa sèchement. Bien sûr qu'il s'était remis de son expérience mais jamais plus il ne voudrait revivre ça. Il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de souffrir encore et de faire souffrir son animal! Plus jamais!

Sam n'en reparla plus.

Lors d'un week-end, Dean décida d'aller flâner au parc qui n'était pas loin de chez lui. Les beaux jours arrivaient et les températures étaient douces. Il regardait tranquillement les enfants jouer. Certains faisaient un match de foot, d'autres se couraient après et il en remarqua quelques-uns qui tentaient de dresser leur chien. Il s'agissait d'un gros bouvier bernois (qui devait déjà avoir très chaud vu l'épaisseur apparente de sa fourrure) qui s'obstinait à ne pas écouter ces jeunes maîtres. Le chien ne voulait apparemment pas rapporter le bâton et se mettait à courir près des enfants, comme s'il les défiait de pouvoir l'attraper. Dean regarda le spectacle d'un air attendri et se demanda vaguement à quoi ressemblait Zep désormais? Quelle taille avait-il atteint? S'il ne se trompait pas, le chien devrait avoir huit mois maintenant. Se souvenait-il de lui? On avait parlé à Dean de la faculté des chiens à se souvenir de leurs maîtres même après des années de séparation, mais lui en doutait. Il valait mieux que le chien l'ait oublié.

Mais Zep avait gardé Dean en mémoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené loin de chez lui. Il savait juste qu'il avait très mal à la patte et que Dean ferait tout ce qui était possible pour qu'il guérisse. Oh bien sûr, il eut peur lorsqu'on le mit en cage et lorsqu'on l'amena sur la table d'opération, mais il avait été brave et s'était bien remis. Alors pourquoi ne venait-on pas le chercher? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le regard triste et coupable que lui avait lancé son maître, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu? Sans doute. Ce fut une autre personne qui le fit sortir de sa cage et qui l'emmena chez lui. Un homme très gentil, très doux au regard tendre. Au fil des mois, Zep finit par se faire une raison et se dit qu'il resterait avec son nouveau maître, car ce dernier avait l'air très seul. On l'emmenait courir très souvent, dans un autre parc et il continua son apprentissage de la vie avec enthousiasme, oubliant les jours passés en cage.

Il faisait beau ce dimanche, lorsque son maître décida de faire une plus grande balade. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre parc, que Zep reconnut bien vite. Il avait souvent joué ici avec Dean. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ensemble! Tiens? Ce n'était pas lui, là-bas? Adossé sur un banc, le visage levé vers le ciel? Il s'approcha afin de vérifier.

Dean l'entendit. Ce couinement si familier qui réclamait des caresses. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard vers deux yeux verts fixés sur lui. Zeppelin. Il osait à peine y croire et refusait de bouger, ne serait-ce cligner des yeux.

« Zep? » Le chien aboya en sautant sur le banc et se jeta sur Dean. Ce dernier qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre commença à rire en serrant son chien contre lui. Il était là, Zep était là et il avait l'air en pleine forme. Le chien lui léchait le visage en couinant et Dean eut du mal à le stopper, il était lourd maintenant!

« Arrête p'tite tête! C'est dégoûtant! » Zep continua néanmoins de couiner joyeusement. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir! » Dean grogna en sentant les griffes du chien sur ses jambes. C'était devenu une bête ou quoi? « Woh dégage! » Il le poussa gentiment du banc et Zep s'assit devant lui, attendant sa fameuse caresse sur la tête. «Plutôt grand pour un chiot, pas vrai Zep? » Dean souriait. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, pas dans ce parc. Il lui caressa la tête doucement, avec tendresse.

« Zeppelin? » Le chien tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait. Dean suivit son regard et tomba sur un homme brun d'à peu près son âge qui marchait vers eux, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolé s'il vous a dérangé. En général il ne s'éloigne jamais. » L'homme était courtois. Dean se leva lentement et sourit en retour. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars, vu comme Zep semblait en forme.

Sur le coup, Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il se présenter comme le premier maître de Zep? Ce dernier se tenait assis entre les deux, contemplant la conversation, si conversation il y avait. Dean se résolut. « Pas de problème. J'imagine qu'il m'a reconnu. »

« Vous avez déjà vu mon chien? » L'homme semblait agréablement surpris et ne se défit pas de son sourire. Dean remarqua soudain les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Il devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de conquêtes avec une arme de séduction pareille.

« En fait, je suis son ancien maître. » L'homme perdit son sourire et Dean commença à paniquer intérieurement.

« Ho. » Il baissa le regard. L'homme le fixait attentivement en quête de réponse. « On m'a dit qu'il avait été abandonné à cause de son accident à la patte. »

« Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas pu payer les frais et que j'ai dû m'en séparer pour qu'on le soigne. » Dean ne relevait pas la tête. Il se sentait toujours coupable et comprendrait bien que cet homme soit en colère et lui fasse la morale. Il voulait juste le bien de Zep.

« Ça n'a pas dû être simple, vu les retrouvailles que j'ai pu observer. » L'inconnu se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son chien et le caressa doucement. « J'imagine que vous devez être content de le revoir. » Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Dean put y lire de la compréhension et une grande douceur. Il sourit et tendit sa main.

« Dean Winchester »

L'inconnu considéra cette main un instant puis sourit également en se redressant. Ils se serrèrent la main. « Castiel Novak ».

Finalement, ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, parlant surtout de Zeppelin. Castiel avait d'ailleurs préféré garder le nom. D'une part, parce qu'il jugeait que le chien était habitué à son nom et qu'il prendrait du temps avant de s'adapter à un autre, et ensuite parce qu'il aimait plutôt bien. C'était original et il aimait l'artiste d'où venait le prénom. Dean apprit qu'il avait adopté Zep parce que l'appartement qu'il venait d'acheter était bien trop grand pour seulement une personne, et que tant qu'à prendre un chien, autant qu'il vienne d'un refuge. Et Zep lui avait convenu tout de suite. Castiel quant à lui, apprit dans quelles circonstances Dean avait dû adopter le chien puis s'en séparer deux mois plus tard, et il compatit sincèrement.

Puis ils en vinrent à faire réellement connaissance. Tout d'abord à travers leurs différentes habitudes vis-à-vis de leur quotidien avec Zep, puis ensuite plus intimement, grâce à la curiosité de l'un pour l'autre. Castiel travaillait dans une édition littéraire. Il s'avérait être un grand fan de livres et ses lectures étaient des plus variées, allant des grands classiques aux livres de cuisine, par exemple. Contrairement à Dean qui était un vrai cinéphile et dont les principaux bouquins qu'il avait lu se trouvaient être des BD ou étaient basés sur la mécanique et les voitures.

La communication entre eux était simple, et s'était faite naturellement. Ils déambulaient le long des rues, Zeppelin à leurs côtés en laisse, trottinant joyeusement. Ses maîtres pourraient très bien tromper leur solitude ensemble, pourquoi pas? Il sentait combien les deux hommes étaient détendus et observait bien les regards emplis de fascination qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Finalement, la journée passa et il commença à faire nuit. Castiel devait rentrer, et il emmènerait Zep avec lui. Dean en avait la boule au ventre. Il aurait voulu demander à revoir le chien, à prendre contact pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il n'était qu'un étranger en qui Castiel ne pouvait avoir confiance. Il baissa les yeux au sol à cette pensée. Au moins Zep allait bien et avait été recueilli par une bonne personne. Cet homme semblait généreux, aimant et bien plus patient que lui face à certaines bêtises commises par son chien. Dean devrait et saurait s'en contenter. Le hasard ferait peut-être son œuvre de nouveau.

« Vous voulez prendre mes coordonnées? » Il se figea puis releva son regard dans celui de Castiel qui était parfaitement détendu et lui souriait maladroitement.

Dean ne sut qu'articuler un simple « Hein? » en guise de réponse.

«Il se trouve que j'ai un rythme de vie assez irrégulier. Parfois je dois m'absenter pour des réunions barbantes qui durent des heures, et je demande à ma sœur de veiller sur Zeppelin. Mais je sens qu'elle n'a plus tellement envie de servir de dogsitter. » Dean en resta, pour ainsi dire, scotché. Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce que sous-entendait cet homme? « Donc... Comme je vois que vous vous entendez bien, je pourrais envisager de vous le laisser de temps en temps, si c'est possible? Et si vous êtes d'accord. » Castiel émit un petit rire.

Dean était abasourdi. « Vous êtes sérieux? Vous seriez prêt à me faire confiance et me le confier alors qu'on se connaît à peine? Et si j'étais un type horrible et que je vous le reprenais de force un de ces quatre? » Un court silence se fit où les deux hommes se jaugèrent.

Castiel eut de nouveau un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons que je fais confiance à Zeppelin. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de mauvais. Donc, acceptez ma proposition? Surtout que techniquement... vous n'êtes pas si horrible que ça à regarder vous savez? » Dean tiqua puis se détendit, ce gars était vraiment sympa... et beau.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Castiel perçut la reconnaissance qui lui était attribuée. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'apaiser un peu la culpabilité de cet homme en face de lui en lui confiant son chien -ce qui le dépannerait réellement!-, alors il le ferait. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait là une intention cachée. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il avait un faible pour les yeux verts de cet inconnu?

Dean accepta sans plus attendre d'échanger ses coordonnées puis caressa la tête de Zep. « On se revoit bientôt p'tite tête. » Le chien protesta lorsqu'il vit son ancien maître s'éloigner, mais Dean ne se retourna pas. Zep tourna alors la tête vers Castiel qui lui rendit son regard.

« Tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais un homme aussi... attirant. » Le chien couina et déglutit. Il aurait bien présenté Dean à son maître plus tôt, s'il avait su! « Allez, on rentre. Tu le reverras vite. » Castiel lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire complice, avant de partir en direction de son appartement, Zeppelin sur ses talons.

Dean s'endormit le cœur léger. Il avait revu son chien! Le destin lui avait fait un joli cadeau pour une fois! Il avait retrouvé Zeppelin! Et Zep l'avait reconnu et s'était littéralement jeté sur lui! Quelle journée! Quelle foutue belle journée! Rien ne pourrait gâcher ça! Et certainement pas Castiel! Sûrement pas ce gars, avec ses yeux bleus, ce regard tellement perçant et si hypnotique.

Hypnotique? Il avait vraiment pensé ça?

Peu importait. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était son chien. D'après Castiel, sa patte avait bien guéri et Zep avait vite retrouvé sa vitalité. Sa manie de mordre et de manger tout ce qu'il trouvait avait forcé Castiel à être plus soigné avec ses affaires qu'il laissait autrefois traîner n'importe où. Le chien avait donné de bonnes habitudes au maître et inversement, ce qui prouvait que l'un et l'autre se complétaient très bien et qu'ils avaient tissé un lien similaire à celui qu'entretenait Dean avec l'animal. Tant mieux. Tout irait bien.

Cette nuit là, Dean rêva de ses souvenirs, le ramenant à l'époque du lycée où tout adolescent se cherche encore. Il avait 16 ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait regardé un garçon de la même manière qu'une fille, avec fascination et désir. Ce genre de chose, à cet âge-là avait eu tendance à l'angoisser. Qu'en penserait son père? Ce parent encore en vie qu'il ne voyait que quelques jours par an...

Et il eut ses premières expériences charnelles, avec des filles bien sûr. Puis il avait eu un ami -dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom- à qui il s'était confié sur ses... penchants. Le garçon avait été d'un grand soutien pour lui et Dean avait su forger sa propre opinion sur l'homosexualité. Ce n'était pas grave, aimer c'était aimer et peu importait la couleur ou le sexe.

Il eut un jour le courage de se confier à Bobby et Sam. Son oncle lui avait demandé du temps pour s'y faire, mais il avait ajouté qu'il voulait que Dean soit heureux, qu'importe si la personne qu'il choisissait soit un homme ou une femme. Sa famille serait toujours là pour lui. Mais et John? Rien. La dernière fois que Dean avait vu son père, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer sa bisexualité. Méritait-il vraiment de savoir alors qu'il n'était jamais là pour lui? Finalement, John mourut et son fils aîné garda toujours cette fameuse question en lui : son père l'aurait-il aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment?

Les années avaient passé et Dean avait aimé de différentes manières. Il avait apprécié chacune des relations qu'il avait eu, qu'elle fut le temps d'une nuit ou de quelques années. Bella avait changé beaucoup de choses pour lui. Elle savait montrer à quel point la vie avait à offrir, si on se donnait la peine d'essayer d'atteindre ses objectifs. Avec le recul, Dean s'était rendu compte qu'elle fut sa première relation sérieuse, avec qui il envisageait plus qu'une vie commune. Mais les gens changent, et ils ne firent pas exception.

« Nos chemins se sont croisé et nous avons vécu des choses inoubliables. Aujourd'hui, nos aspirations et nos vies ont changé. Il vaut mieux se séparer maintenant, avant de finir par tout gâcher avec des crises et de nous faire du mal. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens qui ont des vies bien rangées, ce n'est pas pour moi. A toi de voir ce que tu veux maintenant. Tu dois vivre, Dean. Tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'être heureux. » C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle avait fait ses valises, et qu'après un dernier baiser, elle était partie, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Et Dean en avait fait autant, il fallait avancer. Bella l'avait rendu plus fort et lui avait laissé une partie de son courage, indestructible.

Quelques jours plus tard, Castiel amena Zeppelin chez Dean. Après une tasse de café, il partit pour sa réunion qu'il voyait déjà durer au moins 3 heures (quelle idée de faire ce genre de conférence en soirée!).

Dean découvrit que Castiel avait beaucoup de mal à être patient lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il devenait grincheux mais faisait tout pour le cacher afin de ne pas paraître désagréable. Grincheux mais civilisé, c'était adorable. Dean commençait à apprécier le maître autant que le chien, et la soirée avec ce dernier avait été comme un retour en arrière. Comme ces soirées passées devant la télé, Zep restait couché sur le canapé, contre la cuisse de Dean. Il était même devenu assez grand pour poser sa tête sur sa jambe. Rien n'était comme avant, mais c'était en quelque sorte mieux.

Finalement les semaines passèrent, et tout dans la vie de Dean changeait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Il était définitivement devenu ami avec Castiel. Les deux hommes se voyaient presque tous les week-ends et quelques soirs de la semaine lorsque la période de réunion entachait le temps disponible pour l'éditeur. Zeppelin grandissait encore, et voyait passer sa vie entre l'appartement de Castiel et Dean. Il arrivait au mécanicien de le garder en après-midi de semaine. Dans ces moments-là, le chien était attaché au grand air à l'une des carcasses de voiture et passait son temps à dormir ou à observer. Dean en avait conclu que le chien, bien que turbulent, appréciait son rythme de vie et ne manifestait aucun mécontentement. Cela lui apportait un certain soulagement.

« Tu sais que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'on a mis en place un système de garde partagée pour Zep? » Dean s'amusait de la situation alors que Castiel se trouvait devant la télé, zappant sur toutes les chaînes en quête d'un quelconque programme intéressant. Il fut amusé par la remarque de son ami.

« Tu crois? »Il jeta un regard à Zeppelin, couché à ses pieds, paisible. « Et c'est mal? » Il tourna la tête en direction de Dean qui ramenait les chips et la bière. « Je veux dire... ça te déplaît? »

« Non. Je trouve juste ça drôle. » Le mécanicien s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Castiel, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il commençait à perdre ses repères, avait envie de se rapprocher de son ami. C'était un désir qu'il contrôlait de moins en moins bien. « Donne-moi la télécommande, je sais ce qu'on va regarder. »

Castiel le regarda, perplexe, puis son visage s'éclaira, non dans le bon sens du terme. « Oh non, j'avais oublié qu'on était jeudi. »

Dean souriait très largement « Hé ouais. Docteur Sexy nous attend ».

Son ami fit une grimace ennuyée. « Tu sais que tu peux les voir en replay, plutôt que de me faire subir ça. »

Le mécanicien éclata de rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en priverais? Je sais que tu fais semblant de détester. »

Castiel saisit l'une des bières posées sur la table basse. « Ce n'est pas parce que je connais tous les noms des personnages que j'aime forcément. »

« Tu adores critiquer la série. » Dean but une gorgée de sa bière. Il savait que lui et Castiel ne tombaient jamais d'accord sur les programmes qu'ils choisissaient lors de leurs soirées TV.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout les même goûts, et ils adoraient ennuyer l'autre avec leurs programmes fétiches, et en général, la soirée finissait par devenir une guerre d'arguments assez comique. Non pas que cela les dérangeait. Ils adoraient se lancer des piques. Ils avaient tous deux découvert que chacun avait un fort caractère. Même si Castiel était plus réservé que Dean, il avait néanmoins des opinions claires et nettes et avait du mal à en démordre, surtout lorsque ça concernait « La clinique des cœurs brisés ».

Ce dernier sourit. « Tout ce que j'aime là-dedans, c'est le physique des acteurs. »

Dean se tourna vers lui avec un sourire aguicheur. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Docteur Sexy. »

Le sourire de Castiel laissa place à une bouche bée. Il fut soudain gêné. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste? »

Dean n'avait pas compris tout de suite où son ami voulait en venir. Puis ce fut clair. « Ho. » Il renifla et porta la bière à ses lèvres. Castiel ne le lâchait pas des yeux. « Je pensais... enfin... » Il toussa pour cacher sa gêne. « Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas... comme moi. » Il baissa les yeux sur Zeppelin qui observait la discussion.

Son ami se redressa et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu avais vécu une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Alors j'ai cru que... »

Dean s'empressa de répondre. « Hé, c'est pas parce que j'ai aimé une femme que je n'apprécie pas les hommes non plus. » L'ambiance était soudainement devenue tendue. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de « ça » à proprement parler. Il attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami, un regard attentif posé sur lui.

Castiel sembla se décrisper. Il acquiesça et sourit de nouveau à Dean. « J'ai également tendance à penser que si un homme aime les femmes, il n'aime pas les hommes. »

Dean se détendit et s'esclaffa. « Tu peux pas tous nous mettre dans le même panier mec! »

« Quoi? Tu es le premier homme bisexuel que je rencontre, comment étais-je censé savoir? » Puis il éclata de rire et se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé.

« J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt aussi. » Dean faisait tourner sa bouteille de bière entre ses doigts.

Castiel ne releva pas. Ils regardèrent la série en silence. Lorsque la pub s'afficha sur l'écran, l'éditeur se leva pour prendre une autre bière. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon puis se retourna en direction de Dean et murmura sur le ton de la confidence. « En fait, j'aurais aussi dû te dire que je préfère Docteur Sexy plutôt que l'infirmière Casey. »

Dean se retourna et fixa son ami un temps avant de soupirer avec un léger sourire. « Comme ça on est fixé. » Puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Ils terminèrent la soirée paisiblement, tous deux plus léger de leur aveu. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais posé « cette » question depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Pour Dean, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux que Castiel préférait les hommes. Mais en se couchant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'il espérait avoir ses chances avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, les portes restaient ouvertes.

Ouvertes sur quoi? Ça il ne savait pas s'il voulait y répondre. Il ne connaissait cet homme que depuis deux mois. Il l'appréciait ça oui! Et sûrement plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Au delà du nouveau maître pour son chien, il avait appris à connaître Castiel Novak, l'homme. Physiquement, il était totalement le genre de Dean, avec ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille et ce regard bleu, pénétrant. Il se surprenait à le désirer quand ils étaient ensemble, à vouloir le toucher. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Dean faisait son possible pour obtenir un frôlement de mains, de bras, d'épaule et il ne s'en apercevait qu'après le départ de Castiel. Même la personnalité de ce dernier lui plaisait. Ce gars, têtu, réservé mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait. Dean aimait cette sincérité, cette assurance que développait son ami à ses côtés. Castiel était vraiment... fascinant, adorable.

Hé merde.

Il commençait vraiment à flancher. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre ce genre d'envie? Car même s'il adorait voir Castiel, au début, ça avait surtout été dans le but d'être avec Zep qu'ils avaient sympathisé. L'éditeur trouvait un arrangement à cette situation et Dean pouvait voir son chien quand il le voulait. Bien sûr, maintenant il y avait cette amitié tout à fait irréelle entre eux, mais c'était Zeppelin qui les liait. Et si Dean en venait à tout gâcher avec Castiel? Que se passerait-il? Il ne perdrait pas seulement un bon ami.

Ce conflit intérieur lui donna mal à la tête, et c'est grincheux et pas vraiment motivé qu'il se leva pour le travail le lendemain.

Néanmoins la situation entre les deux hommes n'avait pas évolué. Zeppelin voyait bien que ses deux maîtres étaient frustrés de cette situation. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui en revenant de l'appartement de Dean, Castiel ne parlait plus que du mécanicien et Zep était attentif, de plus en plus impatient de voir le résultat final de leur relation. Mais rien ne venait. Il avait vu des amis chien conclure beaucoup plus vite que ces deux-là, c'en était presque désespérant. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il ne comprenait pas assez les humains pour savoir comment les aider.

Les semaines finirent par devenir des mois, pendant lesquels les deux hommes furent très occupés par leurs engagements respectifs. Benny, le collègue de Dean, avait été mis en congé maladie et la charge de travail s'était, par ce fait, accentuée. Castiel, lui, débutait la période des rendus des écrits, et il devait courir de partout chez ses auteurs pour obtenir les manuscrits. Il en écopait beaucoup de stress et de fatigue. Tous deux avaient de moins en moins le temps de se voir, ayant chacun d'autres personnes à fréquenter, alors ils s'appelaient régulièrement et Castiel passait parfois au garage déposer Zeppelin pour la journée mais ne restait que quelques minutes. Il arrivait même que Dean ne le voit pas et que Bobby aille attacher le chien de lui-même, tant l'éditeur était occupé.

Dean venait de rentrer chez lui un vendredi soir, prêt à savourer son week-end quand il reçut un sms. Il se saisit de son portable et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de son correspondant. « **Je suis désolé d'être passé en coup de vent aujourd'hui en laissant Zeppelin, j'aurais aimé tomber sur toi en venant le récupérer par contre. **» Castiel s'excusait-il en boudant ? Dean émit un petit rire. Le genre de rire qu'il reprochait habituellement aux couples, ce genre de rire qu'il trouvait niais. Cette fois c'était clair, il se laissait complètement aller au charme de son ami.

« **Pardon d'avoir offensé sa majesté. Je me suis pris une giclée d'huile, le temps de nettoyer ma face, tu avais repris Zep. Mec, il y a une vie après le travail. Tu aurais pu rester manger ici histoire de fêter le week-end **» Puis il posa son téléphone sur le lavabo de la salle de bain avant de prendre une douche. Aussitôt sorti, il regarda ses messages.

« **Une giclée d'huile ? **» Dean éclata de rire. Castiel et sa manie de retenir LE détail croustillant d'un sms...

« **Oui, un moment d'inattention. T'es sûr que tu ne veux quand même pas débarquer pour une soirée TV ? **» Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et se mit à ranger à droite à gauche dans son appartement, essayant de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que le fait qu'il attendait frénétiquement ou presque la réponse de Castiel.

Réponse qu'il reçut au bout de cinq longues minutes. « **Tu pensais à qui pour être distrait ? **» Et Dean imagina tout de suite Castiel avec cet air malicieux qu'il manifestait rarement, lorsqu'il voulait tirer une quelconque vérité indiscrète à son ami. Il lut la suite. « **Je ne peux pas, demain je me lève à quatre heure pour aller supplier un romancier de me donner ses pages. **»

Dean arqua un sourcil et écrivit. « **Celui qui écrit que la nuit et quand il est bourré ? **»

« **Gagné, j'ai hâte, au sens ironique du terme. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? :) **» Oh non. Quand Castiel commençait à mettre des smiley, ça devenait mauvais. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ou plutôt son délire. En vérité, alors que Dean travaillait sur l'auto, Bobby était venu lui dire que Castiel l'attendait. Et lui, comme un débutant, avait tenu à se dépêcher pour ne pas louper son ami et dire au revoir à son chien. Il en avait oublié de faire attention et eut un faux mouvement qui l'avait conduit à la catastrophe pour le moins... humiliante.

Il n'avait pas envie de dire ça à Castiel. « **Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne m'en souviens plus Cas. Je pense à plein de choses quand je bosse pour me changer les idées. Du genre comme toi qui mate ton romancier lorsque tu lui rends visite. **»

« **Il faut bien que je trouve une compensation dans mon malheur. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne sais plus à quoi tu pensais. Je connais un peu les voitures, il faut vraiment être le dernier des débutants pour se prendre une giclée d'huile.**» Dean l'imaginait bien en train de se marrer sur son canapé en face de sa télé avec Zep penchant la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité.

Il venait de se faire traiter de débutant. C'était surtout la faute de cet idiot d'éditeur aux yeux bleus! Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Alors il s'inclina, bien décidé à lui faire lâcher l'affaire. « **Il faut croire que je ne suis qu'un débutant alors. **»

« **Si jamais j'ai un problème avec ma voiture, rappelle-moi de dire à Bobby ou Benny de s'en charger :p **» Bon, au moins il avait lâché l'affaire, mais était bien décidé à l'emmerder avec ses sms et ses smiley toute la soirée. Tant mieux, Dean aimait ça, même s'il se trouvait un peu dingue et niais de l'admettre.

« **Va te faire foutre Cas! **» C'est tout ce qu'il était capable de répondre. Il espérait que Castiel ne le prendrait pas au premier degré et qu'il verrait que Dean disait ça en guise de défense immature. Parce que oui, c'était ça. Foutue fierté.

« **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ce côté-là. A part ça, j'ai réussi à prendre un jour de congé le week-end prochain. **» Bon. Heureusement que l'éditeur n'était pas susceptible, mais ça énerverait Dean de savoir que Castiel avait quelqu'un en ce moment... non, il disait ça pour plaisanter.

« **T'es libre samedi et dimanche? **» En général, ça impliquait aux deux hommes d'aller au bar et de finir la soirée devant la télé, complètement saouls. D'ailleurs, le mécanicien ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à contenir ses bas instincts en étant éméché et si près de Castiel. C'était une des choses dont il était le plus fier.

« **Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait aller faire une randonnée samedi. **» Oh non. Tout mais pas ça. Si Sam n'avait pas réussi à le convertir à ce genre de culte de la nature, Castiel n'y parviendrait pas non plus. Hors de question.

« **Amuse-toi bien dans ta forêt, on se verra au bar le soir. **»

« **Dean. Pense à Zeppelin, je trouve qu'il ne se dépense pas assez en ce moment. Ça lui ferait du bien de faire de l'exercice. Et à toi aussi. Avec toutes les bières que tu t'envoies, tu vas finir par prendre le fameux ventre. **» Quoi? Castiel osait critiquer son physique d'athlète? Il s'entretenait suffisamment rien qu'en bossant toute la semaine! Ce serait plutôt lui qui devrait faire du sport. Cela dit, passer toute une journée avec Castiel et Zep -de plus, en étant sobre-, il devait avouer que l'idée lui plaisait.

« **J'ai pas de ventre à bière! Je vais voir si je n'ai rien de prévu et je te tiens au courant. **» Lui, Dean Winchester, allait faire de la randonnée avec son chien et un éditeur sexy qu'il rêvait de découvrir charnellement. Ça promettait d'être grandiose.

« **Ok. Bon week-end, j'attends de tes nouvelles! **» Dean soupira. Il devait admettre que Castiel lui manquait. Tant pis, il mettrait sa fierté de côté et irait faire cette stupide randonnée, ne serait-ce que pour donner à son ami le loisir de se moquer de lui en train de se plaindre. Il se sentait complètement idiot.

Sam l'invita à boire un verre le lendemain. L'été avait pris la place du printemps et c'était déjà le mois de juillet. Les deux frères étaient en terrasse et se donnaient de leurs nouvelles. Sam savait que Dean avait retrouvé Zep et s'était lié avec le nouveau maître. Il n'avait pas rencontré ce dernier, mais le connaissait suffisamment au travers des dires de son frère, ce qu'il trouvait drôle. Mais depuis quelque temps, quelque chose avait changé dans les propos tenus sur le fameux Castiel. Un peu comme si l'homme était tout d'un coup devenu le centre d'attention de Dean. Ce dernier en parlait toujours autant, mais avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme et les phrases se terminaient généralement par un soupir las. Sam avait fini par comprendre. Son frère était amoureux.

« Tu devrais le lui dire, Dean. » Il n'allait certainement pas s'interdire de charrier son frère à propos de ça. C'était bien trop drôle, et bien trop inattendu.

« Lui dire quoi? » Le mécanicien semblait être déconnecté et regardait le cadet avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« A ton avis? » Sam laissa échapper un soupir, puis sourit très largement « Ou saute lui carrément dessus, et le message passera. »

Dean blêmit d'un seul coup et se figea. Il balbutia « C'est... c'est pas... pas ça. »

« Je crois bien que si. Il t'a complètement envoûté. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le lui dire, je suis sûr que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. » Bon. Vu l'air que tenait son aîné, Sam comprit qu'il était allé trop vite dans ses propos et qu'il fallait déjà le faire percuter sur ses sentiments à lui. Ça allait être très long. Il se rappelait de Bella. Dean n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter, il se mettait toujours hors de lui lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, et Sam mit du temps à comprendre qu'en réalité, son frère faisait ça uniquement pour garder le peu de fierté que cette femme lui volait avec le sourire. Ils avaient une relation fascinante où aucun des deux ne voulait céder sur le fait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Il leur avait bien fallu une dizaine de mois à s'entretuer pour que l'un des deux (Sam n'a jamais su qui) ne craque et que leur relation évolue finalement au stade de couple.

Mais là, c'était différent. Castiel semblait être un homme posé, et déjà ça, c'était le contraire de Bella. De toute façon maintenant, Dean avait besoin de ce genre de vie : une vie calme. Le quotidien excentrique et irrégulier avait fait son temps.

Les deux frères étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, quand Dean lâcha dans un murmure: « Tu crois que je suis... ça? »

« Si le mot que tu cherches c'est amoureux, alors oui. Je pense que tu l'es. Mais c'est à toi de le sentir. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. » Dean semblait en pleine réflexion. Il faisait le point. Sam devina que cette vérité traînait depuis longtemps dans l'esprit de son frère, mais que comme beaucoup de choses, il refusait de l'admettre. Lui-même avait du mal avec les sentiments, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était toujours célibataire. Les frères Winchester dans toute leur splendeur, handicapés par les sentiments à cause de l'absence d'une mère (du moins, Sam pensait que c'était de là que venait le problème). Mais ils savaient tous deux que pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient ressembler à leur père, qui ne démontrait presque aucune attention envers sa famille. Sam pensait qu'il y avait tout de même pire qu'eux, mais qu'en attendant, Dean avait toujours des problèmes à se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressentait.

Finalement, les idées de Dean finirent par se mettre en place. Et comme résultat, il n'y avait que Castiel.

Castiel et son sale caractère, Castiel et son habitude de toujours renverser sa bière, Castiel et son rire rauque, Castiel et son air charmeur, Castiel et son regard profond, Castiel et son corps si désirable.

Castiel avec qui il se verrait bien vivre pour le restant de ses jours. Dean fit face à toutes ces pensées. Il ne se trouva pas moins idiot.

« Hé merde Sam! » Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « J'ai l'impression d'être un ado maintenant! Ou une midinette débile et niaise! »

Sam se détendit et éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte! Je trouve ça génial! »

Son frère releva la tête. « Vraiment? »

« Tu as l'air heureux. » Il ne se départit pas de son sourire. Lui aussi était heureux, son frère méritait ça.

Dean restait effaré de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était foutrement amoureux. « Et si... lui, il ne doit pas être pareil. »

Sam se concentra un moment. « Tu m'as dit qu'il est gay, pas vrai? »

Le mécanicien leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Non d'accord, mais depuis un moment, je me pose une question. S'il ne t'appréciait pas un tant soit peu, pourquoi il te laisserait garder Zep? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appellerait presque tous les jours? »

« Ça veut juste dire qu'on est pote Sammy. »

« Un simple pote ne passerait pas chez toi un jeudi soir en sachant qu'il va s'emmerder à regarder une série qu'il déteste. »

Dean esquissa un sourire. « Ça doit être pour la bière ça. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Ou pour te voir, idiot. »

L'aîné soupira et se frotta le front. « Je sais pas. Trop compliqué. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. »

Dean ne voulait pas risquer quoique ce soit. Si Castiel le rejetait, il ne pourrait sans doute plus voir Zeppelin et il perdrait son ami. Mais il savait aussi qu'il regretterait de ne pas essayer. Il avait rarement pris des initiatives pour lui, et l'avait toujours regretté. Pas qu'il regrette les choix qu'il a fait pour Sam, non! Mais il a laissé passer beaucoup d'occasion sans oser les saisir. Il avait failli ne pas saisir celle d'être avec Bella. Tout semblait être voué à l'échec et pourtant...

_Tu dois vivre Dean. Tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'être heureux._

Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se secoue et prenne son courage à deux mains. Il ne voulait pas laisser Castiel à un autre.

Dean releva les yeux de la table pour regarder son frère avec un faible sourire. « Merci Sammy. » Il avait la trouille, une foutue peur. Mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Son frère lui rendit son sourire puis ils se séparèrent.

La semaine passa, entre coups de fils et sms échangés avec un certain éditeur. Dean lui promit donc de venir à cette fameuse randonnée qui le rebutait tant. L'idée d'aborder LE sujet lui était vaguement venu à l'esprit, mais le mécanicien avait décidé qu'il n'en serait rien. Pas cette fois. Il se voyait plus se confier alors qu'ils seraient devant un programme télé avec une bonne bière dans les mains. Au mieux ils finiraient dans la chambre de l'un et s'ensuivraient des ébats torrides, au pire, l'autre rentrerait chez lui, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Là il avait plutôt peur. En montagne ces deux options se transformaient de la façon suivante : au mieux ils finissaient par coucher ensemble à même la terre ou contre un arbre avec les insectes pour les faire chier, au pire Castiel jetterait Dean du haut d'une falaise.

Ce fut donc dans l'état d'esprit de passer un bon moment, simple et détendu, que le mécanicien se rendit chez son ami. Ils prirent la voiture de Castiel, vivement critiqué par Dean qui se fit tout aussi bien remballer par l'éditeur qui prenait un air vexé sans vraiment l'être.

Zeppelin dormait à l'arrière de la voiture, et ressentait parfois l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que ses maîtres pouvaient être bruyants quand ils se chamaillaient... ou batifolaient. Il était un vrai chien à présent, il pouvait mieux comprendre comment l'amour et l'affection fonctionnait. Il avait eu le loisir d'expérimenter cela lorsqu'il avait rencontré Snow, la petite cocker du deuxième étage. Il allait bientôt avoir un an! Et il n'en pouvait plus des deux humains assis devant lui. Il avait essayé de bousculer Castiel de sorte à ce qu'il trébuche sur Dean. Sans aucun résultat. Il avait également voulu se cacher dans la chambre de Dean pour que les deux hommes viennent le chercher et comprennent ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Peine perdue. Dans le meilleur des cas, tout ce qu'il obtenait était d'être grondé par les deux maîtres en même temps. Au moins sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord. Résultat, il avait fini par abandonner et avait décidé de ne pas forcer le destin. Il saisirait l'opportunité quand elle se présenterait ou ses maîtres le feraient sans avoir besoin de son aide. En attendant, toute cette frustration sexuelle qu'il savait être le seul à percevoir allait finir par le rendre dingue.

Ils arrivèrent sur un parking de montagne. Il faisait beau et l'air était moins lourd à supporter. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud comparé à la ville plus bas. Le temps idéal pour une randonnée, ce qui ne motivait pas pour autant Dean contrairement à Castiel et Zeppelin qui étaient de vraies boules d'énergie.

La randonnée n'en fut pas moins comique, sans doute plus pour l'un que pour l'autre. Elle avait notamment été faite de « J'en peux plus! », de « Arrête de te plaindre et continue d'avancer », des « on est bientôt arrivé! » et enfin de « Tu as déjà dit ça il y a deux kilomètres enfoiré! ». Zeppelin s'amusait à courir dans la forêt, trop heureux de se retrouver en pleine nature, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes derrière lui.

Au bout de quelques heures à marcher, Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se repose. « Cas! Stop! J'suis mort. »

Castiel, qui était à une centaine de mètres devant lui se retourna avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu exagères! On est plus très loin. » Ils pouvaient entendre les oiseaux et les insectes autour d'eux. L'éditeur se sentait si bien d'être loin de la ville, loin de son cadre de travail. Il se rapprocha de son ami qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et devait manifestement se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« Tu me dis ça depuis tout à l'heure. Arrête de me vendre du rêve. » Castiel éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai cette fois. » Dean trouva un rocher sur lequel se poser.

« Pars devant avec Zep, je vous rejoins. J'ai juste besoin de dix minutes. » Zeppelin rappliqua, se demandant pourquoi la balade était interrompue. Dean n'était pas un grand sportif.

Castiel céda. « D'accord, dix minutes! Tu as juste à continuer sur le sentier, on sera au bout. »

Dean le regarda puis sourit. « A tout à l'heure. »

Son ami reprit sa marche avec Zep qui repartait déjà à grandes foulées devant.

Le mécanicien se cala sur le rocher et sortit sa bouteille d'eau, devenue tiède à cause de la chaleur. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça. Ce serait bien la dernière fois que Castiel lui ferait faire un truc pareil. En réalité, il était sûr que son ami pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, et cela le fit sourire. C'était normal, il l'aimait. Et il savait comment s'y prendre pour faire céder Dean, ils se connaissaient bien maintenant.

Il se laissa aller à contempler son environnement, la nature autour de lui. Un cadre qui le changeait de la routine habituelle en ville et au garage. Dean ne détestait pas être en pleine nature, du moment qu'on ne lui demandait pas d'y passer la nuit, ni d'y faire une randonnée. Il voyait plutôt ça comme un moment de détente, une sieste au bord d'un lac lui convenait parfaitement. Se poser, c'est ça qu'il aimait. Mis à part la fatigue, Dean n'arrivait pas à rester grincheux, parce qu'il était avec Castiel. Ce dernier souriait comme un enfant qui découvre pour la première fois la montagne. C'était adorable à regarder.

Il s'attarda à penser à lui. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce que Dean ressentait pour lui? Serait-il gêné? Heureux? Qu'adviendrait-il de leur relation après ça? C'était un gouffre sans fond de questions qui prenait place dans sa tête.

Après un moment, il se leva. A quoi bon penser à tout ça? Il fallait profiter du moment présent, et présentement il n'était plus avec Castiel. Dean remit son sac à dos sur ses épaules et continua sur le reste du sentier. Il avait légèrement dépassé les dix minutes octroyées par son ami, et celui-ci lui en ferait la remarque une fois qu'il l'aurait rejoint. Il en rigolait d'avance, c'était sa façon à lui de l'embêter.

Il arriva finalement, après une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans la forêt. Mais il ne vit ni Castiel, ni Zeppelin. Où étaient-ils encore partis? Dean resta quelques minutes à attendre mais il ne vit toujours personne. Soudain, une boule d'inquiétude commença à se former au creux de son estomac. Et si quelque chose était arrivé? Non, il espérait que non. Il se faisait forcément des idées. Ou peut-être pas? Il commença à appeler Castiel et Zep, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il décida alors de bouger. Peut-être qu'ils avaient pris la stupide idée de partir à l'aventure et qu'ils avaient quitté le sentier. La boule d'inquiétude continuait de grossir dans son ventre et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un problème.

A force d'appeler à tort et à travers, il finit par entendre un bruit de pattes qui allait dans sa direction. Il reconnut très vite Zeppelin. Le chien était tout essoufflé et surtout, il était tout poussiéreux, plein de terre et de feuilles collées à son fin pelage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. « Zep! Zep, où est Castiel? » Il regarda le chien attentivement, son regard laissant comprendre qu'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il essayait de ne pas céder à la panique, ça n'aidait jamais dans ce genre de cas.

Ce genre de cas.

Castiel avait sûrement fait une mauvaise chute quelque part. « Zep, il faut trouver Castiel! Tu dois me conduire à lui, tu piges?! » Le chien resta un instant à le regarder puis entama vivement le chemin par lequel il était venu, Dean sur ses talons. Il eut du mal à le suivre, au travers des ronces et des buissons. Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue, et continuait d'appeler Castiel, ou plutôt de hurler son nom. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'irait bien tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Castiel. Quel idiot! S'il était resté avec lui, rien ne serait arrivé! Où était-il bordel?!

Zeppelin continuait sa course et Dean ne pensait qu'à une chose, le retrouver. Le retrouver vivant et sain et sauf. La peur étreignait ses sens et des larmes de panique commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Castiel, SON Castiel, il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un être qu'il aimait. L'histoire avec Zeppelin refit surface. Cette douleur, cette peur lui donnèrent l'énergie de courir plus vite. Il ne pouvait faire que ça et l'appeler. Dean maudit l'absence de réseau téléphonique et son incapacité à protéger ceux qu'il aimait, qui disparaissaient et qui lorsqu'ils revenaient, s'étaient blessés.

La course sembla durer une éternité. Quand soudain, Dean entendit une voix, cette voix. « Cas?! »

« Je suis là Dean! » Il se dirigea sans attendre vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, Zeppelin avec lui.

Il émergea de derrière un buisson pour voir son ami, sain et sauf. Dean soufflait, encore pris de panique et constata que Castiel allait bien. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui, son appareil photo dans les mains et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Dean? Ça v- » Le mécanicien se jeta sur lui et le prit fermement dans ses bras, encore sous adrénaline. Castiel, surpris et voyant l'état de son ami, répondit à l'étreinte et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai cru... j'ai cru que... PUTAIN CAS! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, le soulagement.

Castiel respira doucement, il tenta de l'apaiser « Je vais bien, on va tous les deux bien. » Le regard de Dean dériva sur Zeppelin. Oui, ils allaient bien. C'est tout ce qui comptait. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Tu prenais du temps à arriver alors j'ai pensé... je voulais prendre une photo panoramique. J'aurais dû t'attendre. »

Ils restaient là, enlacés, Castiel sentant que son ami en avait besoin pour se calmer. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Dean, qui se détendit progressivement sous le toucher. Tous deux ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle proximité entre eux, et ils prirent le temps d'apprécier ce contact, cette plénitude.

Dean finit par y mettre un terme mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour s'excuser quand il le vit. Le regard que lui lançait Castiel, cet appel muet, ce désir dans ses yeux. Il n'osa pas y croire au début. La main de l'éditeur glissa de son crâne à son cou et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dean perdit tout contrôle et le reprit dans ses bras, une main enserrant sa taille, l'autre allant sur la joue de Castiel dont la main libre s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son ami. Un baiser simple, si doux qui s'approfondit lorsque l'un des deux hommes ouvrit la bouche pour initier un contact plus passionnel, plus humide. Un baiser envoûtant, qui laissait entrevoir ces envies réprimées depuis trop longtemps, des sentiments sincères et une tendresse infinie. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec envie, toujours plus d'envie. La main de Dean descendit de la joue de Castiel, frôlant son cou et vint de poser sur l'omoplate de son ami pour obtenir plus de contact, toujours plus de contact. Castiel lâcha le tee-shirt et fit lentement glisser sa main au creux des reins de Dean. Les respirations étaient saccadées, ils n'en pouvaient plus, mais ne voulaient pas rompre leur étreinte. Ils en voulaient plus, maintenant.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés mais ne cessèrent pas de se regarder dans les yeux. Dean mit un temps avant de mettre ses idées en place. Castiel l'aimait, il le lui disait dans cet échange muet. Il le voulait, tout de suite.

Mais il se ressaisit vite quand il s'aperçut de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il détourna le regard et vit Zeppelin couché à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Et si on rentrait? » Castiel lui prit la main et le fixait de ce regard malicieux, joueur mais aussi impatient. Dean lui sourit et ils entamèrent la descente qui fut étrangement plus rapide. Arrivé chez l'éditeur, Dean se jeta sur ces lèvres qu'il avait à peine goûté. L'étreinte reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, s'embrassant avec passion, se cognant aux quelques meubles de l'appartement. Les tee-shirts finirent au sol.

Dans la chambre, le reste des vêtements fut retiré le plus vite possible. Les peaux s'effleurèrent, les caresses se firent douces, enivrantes et les souffles se mêlèrent. Toujours plus de contact, toujours plus d'envie et de désir. Les gémissements fusèrent. Les mains possessives agrippaient le corps de l'autre, les frictions étaient frénétiques. Les corps fusionnèrent au milieu de cris d'exaltation, puis de suppliques incessantes. Les voix s'élevaient toujours plus, en de langoureuses litanies criantes de plaisir à chaque coup de reins. Les seules paroles audibles étaient les noms murmurés dans les souffles erratiques et dans les gémissements de plaisir. La jouissance, violente, transcenda les corps. Des respirations saccadées puis une étreinte.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, Dean et Castiel continuaient leurs caresses. La porte s'ouvrit sur Zeppelin qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre.

«Ne me dis pas qu'il a attendu que... » Dean avait l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste à présent.

Castiel éclata de rire. « On dirait bien » Il s'assit et tapota sur le bout du lit. « Viens mon chien. »

Zeppelin ne se fit pas prier et vint s'allonger sur les jambes de ses maîtres, soulagé de ne pas avoir été oublié. Castiel se rallongea au creux des bras de Dean, qui contemplait son chien. Il pensa à tout ce que Zep lui avait apporté...

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire. » Il repensa à Zep, étant chiot qui se soulageait contre sa table basse, et qui paniquait dès que son maître quittait une pièce de l'appartement. Zep, qu'on lui avait retiré à cause de son irresponsabilité.

« Dans la montagne, tu as eu peur que je disparaisse? » Castiel regardait aussi leur chien. « Un peu comme lui? »

La gorge de Dean se serra. « Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Un foutu coup du destin ou simplement le hasard, mais j'ai encore du mal à croire ce qu'il nous arrive. »

Castiel ne répondit pas. Pour lui aussi ce fut étrange. Il avait voulu adopter un chien et se retrouvait maintenant dans les bras du premier maître de celui-ci. Et s'il n'était pas allé se balader ce jour-là? Et s'il n'avait pas adopté Zep? Et si Dean avait pu le faire soigner? Quelles chances cela leur laissait-il?

« Il aura fallu que tu le perdes pour nous trouver. » Dean réfléchit longuement à cette parole. C'était vrai, il avait perdu Zep. Mais en le retrouvant il avait aussi découvert Castiel. Il se demanda ce que signifiait ce « nous », était-ce leur couple? Ou peut-être Zeppelin et Castiel? Ou finalement leur petite famille? Il ne savait pas. Pour l'instant, il avait Zep et Castiel. Et même si cette situation paraissait au final très ironique, il était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Alors qu'il dormait, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Castiel, une vision se rappela à lui. Le jour où, en ouvrant la porte à son petit frère, son regard tomba sur une petite boule de poils noire et blanche.

**FIN**

**Merci à Marianclea qui a corrigé et qui m'a aidée à finir cet OS au moment où je n'étais plus inspirée!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai pensé à le couper en deux parties mais je ne savais pas où couper lol**

**Je reprends la traduction maintenant! Et je vous dis à très bientôt ! (pour celles qui se demandent pour mon amie : on a réussi à retrouver son chien avant qu'il se fasse adopter et on lui l'a rendu, aujourd'hui elle est très heureuse avec son toutou :D )**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
